Finally!
by came2meinadream
Summary: It's finally happened. You know what! Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BONES!**

**A/N So here's just a little bitty scene about Booth and Bones. It could turn into a little story if you want. **In this Hannah has her own apartment and Booth moved in with her. He still has his old apartment because he hadn't sold it yet.**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

What the hell? What time is it? 3 A.M.? I got up and went to my door and there he was. Booth. He was wet from the rain and looked slightly shaken. I let him in and he immediately went to the couch.

"Booth what's wrong?" I handed him a towel, a shirt, and pair of sweatpants that he kept here. I grabbed his tight v-neck one that showed off his muscles.

"Thanks, Bones. Han-Hannah kicked me out." I tried to keep my face neutral, but inside I was screaming for joy. Finally, Booth was back on the market. Even if I don't know what that means. It's a phrase Angela uses often.

"Do you want to stay here? You're welcome to the guest room." I will admit I was a little frazzled with the sudden appearance of Booth. If seemed strange to me that of all the people he could have came to, he chose me. Then again it wasn't really all that of an anomaly. I was the only one he could trust. The one who never ceased being there for him. He was the same for me.

"Yah. Thanks, Bones." I let him use my bathroom so he could dry off and change. I went to go put clean sheets on the bed and grabbed a few extra blankets because I knew he got cold at night. I heard him creep into the room, trying not to startle me. I, of course, knew he was there. I didn't have to hear the creek of the floorboard to know. Some how, when he was near, my heart just knew.

"Hey," I said shyly.

"Hey," He said, matching my tone.

"Well, I've changed the sheets and I brought you extra blankets. I know how you get cold at night." All Booth did was nod and he crawled into bed. He brought the covers up to his chin and tried to get comfortable. I went over to him and planted a kiss on his forehead, as if he was a child. "Anything you need, don't hesitate to wake me up." He simply closed his eyes.

It must have been an hour before I heard Booth come into my room. His eyes were laden with sleep and his hair was rumpled. I knew he had been tossing and turning and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Bones? Can I.. can I..." He couldn't seem to finish his sentence. I wordlessly patted the bed beside me and pulled down the covers. I watched as he sank down gratefully and curled into the sheets. He then did something that I found odd. He held his arms out to me. Like I was the one who needed comforting. I went into his arms though. He instantly drew me close and buried his head in my neck. I placed my arms around him and held him. He wasn't crying but I knew he was hurt. Hannah meant a lot to him. She was a skank, in my opinion...

Within moments, Booth had fallen asleep. He didn't move all night. I woke periodically to make sure he was fine and it wasn't until late in the morning that he actually came to. He blinked in the sunlight and was momentarily blindsided by the fact that I was in his arms. When it dawned on him where he was, he smiled and snuggled back in my arms.

"Booth!"

"Bones, ten more minutes!"

"Booth, it's Saturday! You can sleep as long as you want."

"Good. 'Cause I'm not moving from this spot." I giggled as he tickled me. It was amazing how quickly he got over Hannah. Maybe he really wasn't so in love with her.

"At least let me make coffee!" He let me go, but grumbled about it.

"Come back, Bones! You're so warm!" I giggled. This was an odd feeling, having Booth in my bed and me making him coffee. It was almost like we were a couple. I made coffee and my Booth radar informed me that he had come into the kitchen. He sat down at the table just as I was pouring the coffee. I immediately poured in two packets of sugar and a splash of cream, just the way Booth liked it. I had mine with just cream.

"This is great coffee, Bones." I blushed and simply nodded. I knew I shouldn't rush him, but I had to ask the nagging question in the back of my mind:

"So why'd she leave?" Booth glanced up at me, the smile he had on his face from before, now erased. "Too soon?" I amended, ashamed that I had ruined our moment.

"No, no. It's good to talk about things. I'm always making you talk..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't rush him with the tale, but let him talk when he was comfortable. It only took a few moments. "Last night, Hannah and I were eating dinner. She was getting super clingy and saying that I should be spending more time with her than at work and with Parker. I told her that she just needed to deal with the fact that I have other priorities besides her and her sexual appetite, which I can't seem to satisfy lately." He blushed as he said that. That's my Booth. Always the prude. "I asked her what she wanted from me and she said that she wanted me to marry her. I know that I'm all about marriage and spending my life the right one, but Hannah... She just didn't seem right. So, I told her that she was an asshole for making me choose and she said 'get out'. That was it." He didn't look at me. I knew he was thinking about our encounter on the steps of the Hoover building. I didn't want him to remember me refusing him. When I came back from Maluku, I was ready to say 'yes' to him. But he was already with that skank.

"I'm so sorry, Booth. You're welcome here any time. You know that, right?" I reached over the table and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I could see surprise in his eyes when he looked at me. I could tell that he wanted to kiss me, but was conflicted because he had just broken up with Hannah.

"Thanks, Bones." His voice was gruff and his inner struggle with not to kiss me seemed to be getting out of hand. I pulled him to his feet and decided to help him with his inner struggle. I hugged him and he hugged me back. When we broke apart, it was only a fraction of an inch. I looked in his eyes and then glanced at his lips. He still seemed to be debating whether or not to kiss me. We both leaned a little closer and I knew that I wanted this. I loved him. I _loved_ him. I loved Booth and I knew he loved me too. He never stopped loving me, even when he was with Hannah. That's why he came over last night. He was finally free of his consolation prize. I knew he didn't want to break Hannah's heart, but lucky for him (and me!) she took things a bit too far and she broke his.

He leaned in too and his lips were tantalizingly close. I just wanted to capture his lips and kiss him senseless. I knew I had to wait for him to kiss me first because of his alpha male tendencies, but my alpha female just wanted to devour him. He bent down and kissed me. It was magical and I know for a fact that alchemy doesn't exist. I kissed him back and entwined my hands in his hair.

"Oh, Booth!" He responded with such vigor, I was taken aback. He pressed me up against the fridge and began to inch up my t-shirt. I pulled away from his grasp and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you,Booth. I just needed to tell you that I do before this goes any further. I've loved you since you kissed me in the rain after we got drunk. My loved deepened when you saved me from countless dangers. When you told me you wanted to give this a shot, I was scared. I panicked and said no. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I wanted to take it back. Then when I got back from Maluku, I was ready to be with you. But you had Hannah and... and..." I was becoming hysterical.

"Bones, shhh! It's ok. I love you too. You don't know how wonderful it is to hear you say it back. I'm shocked! I've loved you from the same moment you loved me. I tried so hard to deny it,but I couldn't. I will admit, that when you refused me, I was angry. But now... this makes up for it. I love you, Temperance Brennan. I love you." He kissed me to accent his words. I kissed him back and with more passion than ever. He resumed inching up my shirt until it was off. I had worn my bra to bed so that was still covering my chest. I ripped off his shirt and ran my hands all over his chest and arms. I next removed his pants. I really wished he had on his 'cocky' belt buckle because I've wanted to remove it so badly. Nevertheless, I slid down his sweatpants. Booth was now standing in my kitchen in only his boxers. While I was admiring his physique, he had removed my short pajama bottoms. We were now only in our undergarments. I couldn't believe this was happening. I knew I wanted this and I knew it was meant to be. Booth picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

"Booth! Your back!" I was worried for his safety and the fact that if he injured himself, we were not going to finish what we were starting.

"I'm fine!" He growled as he laid me on the bed. He went to remove my bra as soon as he was on top of me, but I heard one of our phones ringing. It sounded most like Booth's.

"Booth-"

"Leave it." I could tell he was really ready to do this.

"It could be a case!" I wasn't trying to procrastinate, I was just trying to keep our jobs.

"It can wait." We were both completely naked now and it was heaven. I was enjoying this way too much. Then there was a knock on the door.

"DAMN IT!" Booth was pissed. I quickly got up from underneath him and threw on a robe. Booth ran to the kitchen and threw on his sweatpants. He sat back down at the kitchen table while I answered the door. It was Angela, Hodgins, and Caroline.

"Um, hey. What are you three doing here?" I was shocked to see them.

"Well, neither you nor Studly were picking up your phones so we decided to stage an intervention." Angela was eyeing my mussed hair and flushed cheeks. I was overly aware of the fact that I was naked under my robe.

"Is Booth here?" Hodgins had obviously noticed the same indicators as Angela. I knew that they both knew that he was here and that they obviously interrupted something. I glanced over my shoulder to see if it was ok for me to say that Booth was here. He shrugged. They would find out eventually.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen. Would you like coffee?"

"How 'bout you let us in, Chary." I blushed and ushered them into the kitchen. Booth simply waved and raised his coffee cup in greeting.

"Why are you here exactly?" I was curious. They had interrupted what was going to be an excellent day.

"In case you forgot, you two were do in court an hour ago. I was left to say that you had fallen ill. If either of you care, we won." Caroline had a peeved look on her face, but under the facade she was happy that they were together.

"Oh, shit!" Booth was pissed.

"It's OK, Booth." I shot him a look not to say anything about our encounter. "Is that why you're here? It seemed that only one of you could have delivered that message."

"WE WANTED TO SEE IF YOU HAD FINALLY COME TO YOUR SENSES!" Hodgins had blurted out.

"If you wanted to know, you could have asked on Monday." I was unfazed.

"I HAD TO SEE FOR MYSELF!" Angela blurted as well.

"I'm just the driver." Caroline grabbed my coffee cup and then dumped it out when it didn't taste good to her.

"Well, we have, so could you all leave so we can get on with our morning?" Booth had been silent until then. We all looked at him and I smiled. He smiled right back at me. It felt good to be with Booth.

"Let's leave." Angela ushered them out and then looked back at us and winked. This was going to be a hell of a gossip story for her to tell Cam.

**Soooooooooo how'd I do? More? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, since the first part was dubbed "funny as hell", I'm going to go on with a few more chapters. Hope you like it! This is in Angela's POV.**

I waltzed into the lab intent on getting to Cam to reveal the weekend's gossip. I was going to call her, but I wanted to see her reaction. I crept passed Bren's office and saw her engrossed in her computer, lucky for me. It meant that I didn't have to say "Hi" to her. Continuing on with my quest, I spotted Cam on the loft. I ran to her.

"Awkward, awkward, veeeeeeery awkward, but totally worth it!" Cam was engrossed in making her coffee and I could tell that she had had a long weekend.

"What's awkward, Angela?" Cam said annoyed at being spoken to. She probably was still asleep.

"Remember the trial that Booth and Bren were supposed to be testifying at?" She simply nodded in the affirmative. "Well, they were a no-show, so Hodgins, Caroline, and I went to go see why they weren't there after the trial. We tried both of their cellphones with no luck. I finally realized that they must be together because it's sooo unlike Bren to miss anything work related."

Cam interrupted me, "The point?"

"Sorry," I amended. "I whispered to Hodgins that they might be, you know, having sex! He didn't believe me, so I told Caroline to go to Bren's apartment."

"Why not Booth's apartment? Hey, isn't he still with Hannah?" Cam seemed to have lost some of her sleepiness.

"That's why I knew they were at Bren's. I've had an inkling for awhile that they were going to split and my guess was that it happened Friday night, because we burst in on Saturday." I said smugly. Booth and Bren were just too predictable to fool me.

"Wait! Back up! You _'burst in on them?_'" Cam was now giving me her full attention, following my words with rapt interest.

"No! Bren answered the door in her robe and her hair was really mussed. He cheeks were rosy and she looked really peeved that we were there."

"DID THEY DO IT?" Cam was hysterical. I could tell that despite her fondness for Booth, she was more concerned with his happiness.

"I'm getting there! So we walked into the kitchen and Booth was only in his sweatpants, drinking coffee. He looked pissed and that's when I knew. I sent a look the Hodgins and he lost it. He blurted out 'WE HAD TO SEE IF YOU FINALLY CAME TO YOUR SENSES!' I then told him that I needed to see if it was true."

"No?" Cam was hopping up and down waiting for the end of the story.

"Booth just got pissed even more and Brennan confirm-"

"YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Cam raced down the steps to the main lab. She blew past Hodgins who was trying to say " Good morning" and I followed close behind. When I saw where was headed, I had to laugh. Cam was going to confront Bren.

"DOCTOR BRENNAN! DOCTOR BRENNAN!" Cam was shouting. Bren came out from her office and was immediately enveloped in a hug from Cam.

"Dr. Saroyan?" Bren was clearly uncomfortable and was confused by the hug.

"Oh, I'm just so happy for you! I gotta go tell Wendell!" She ran down the hall shouting, "DOCTOR BRAY!"

"Cam is acting like a kid in a sugar confectionery," Bren said, utterly perplexed.

"Candy store, Bones. It's candy store." Booth had just walked in and was laughing quietly to himself.

"Hey, Studly. Didn't see you there." I gave him a wink and looked from Bren to Booth.

"Hi, Angela." He went over to Bren and kissed her full on the mouth. He did it at the exact moment Cam, Hodgins, and Wendell had wondered back over.

"IT'S TRUE!" Wendell looked as giddy as Cam.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Cam ran over to Booth and gave him a huge hug. Seeing as Bren was still kissing him, she gave Bren a hug as well.

"Dr. Saroyan? I find that you are all too happy with the knowledge that Booth and I are together now. I would also appreciate it if you were to let go so I could continue to kiss Booth." Cam blushed and let go. She walked away, slightly ashamed.

"Well, Bones. Let's go." Booth's lips were slightly swollen from the kiss.

"But... I wanna kiss you!" She looked like a little girl and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Go, Sweetie. And when you come back," I gave her a devious grin. "you are going to give me all the dirty details."

"I don't know what that means." Booth laughed as she said it and tugged her away from the group.

"Ange? You are going to let me know all the details, aren't you?" Hodgins said excitedly.

"Well, blow me over! Jack Hodgins! You're the little pervert aren't you?" I said in a fake Southern drawl.

"Nope, just curious. Maybe Booth does things that I can't even dream about."

"Well in that case, I will certainly tell you!"

**I promise that the next chapter will be more Booth and Bones love. Also, Bren will tell Angela all about what happened after the interruption! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So, I'm only going to put up a few more chapters. As I promise, Booth and Bones love! Thanks so much for all of your support! It means sooo much to me! :)**

"Booth! No!" Booth had picked me up off the ground and practically ran to the car. He dropped me in the front seat and turned on his sirens. "Do we have a case?" I asked confused.

"Nope, Bones. But I bet even you can figure out what case I have." He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. I thought about it for a moment.

"Oooooh, yes. I see. You're going extra fast so you can have sex with me," I said.

"Well, yah. We've been at work all day."

"I'm not questioning you."

"Good. Because we're here." We had pulled up to his apartment. Booth opened up the door for me and then picked me up.

"Why are you carrying me, Booth?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll walk too slow. Now kiss me." I obliged and was amazed that Booth could get me into and elevator and push the right button while still kissing me. He put me down and backed me up against the elevator wall. He was already unbuttoning my shirt.

"Booth!" I moaned as he kissed my neck. I heard a _ting _and then a horrified shriek.

"Seeley?" We broke apart.

"Mrs. Nesbit?" An old lady had her mouth open and her hands covering the eyes of a little boy. The little boy was trying to to disentangle 's hands from his eyes.

"What's going on, grandma?" Before we could hear the reply, we were running through the elevator and burst into Booth's apartment.

"That was close!" I said.

"Yah, it was." Booth was already sauntering towards me. He had a devilish grin on his face. "Come 'ere," he said. He locked his arms around my waste and simply looked at me as he took off my shirt. Then he slipped off my skirt, eyes never leaving mine. When I was just in my bra and panties, he began kissing me.

"Booth? Am I allowed to take part in this investigation? Since we're working a case?" I said.

"Why of course, Dr. Brennan. You do your thing and I'll do mine." Then we entered the bedroom.

After one blissful hour, I arrived back at the lab while Booth went to go back to his office. I hadn't been in the lab two minutes when I was shanghaied by Angela.

"So, Bren? You've been gone an awfully long time." She gave me a once over.

"Yes, Booth and I took a long lunch."

"OK, uh-huh. Suuuuuuuuure."

"Ok, we had sex."

"I knew it!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Come with me." Angela dragged me with her to her office. "Spill."

"I have nothing to spill."

"Oh come on! Tell me! Tell me how good he is in bed!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend!"

"Fine. Ok, I'll tell you. So, well, you already walked in on us on Saturday. He's so good, Ange. I can't even describe it. But today, he just looked at me while he undressed me. All the while his eyes said 'I love you.' We didn't even have to say it. He does this thing when he kisses my neck. Wow! And the way he touches me..." I trailed off.

"You don't need me anymore."

"What, Ange? You're my best friend. I need you for girl-time!"

"No no no. I'm still your friend. I'm just saying you don't need me for your research anymore."

"Research for what?"

"Your sex scenes in your book."

"Yes, I do have someone else to write about."

"Believe me,Bren. You do. I'm sure he'll want to experiment with you too."

"Yes he will. All for the sake of research!"

**So how was it? I think I'm going to end it in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I feel so bad for denying all of you the goodies of this last chapter. I've just been so busy with the play that I am in right now. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! This chapter may be not what you all want, but I think it's cute so, I'm going to go with anyway. Oh, and this is in Bren's point of view.**

I don't think I can do it. I don't think I can do it. I DON'T THINK I CAN DO IT! I am pacing outside the steps of the church. My dress is undoubtably ruined from the walking around and I feel sweaty and gross. Angela has long since disappeared with my dad through the doors into the sanctuary to speak with Booth, to assure him that nothing will go wrong. To say that I will be at the wedding.

"Bren, sweetie?" Great, Angela is here.

"What?" I whirled at her. My eyes were ablaze with fury and fear.

"Calm down. You need to go in there. Booth looks like he's going to piss his pants. Hell, he might even cry. I think he actually_ is_ crying." I made Booth _cry_? No...never.

"He's crying? What the hell would he do that?"

"Because the woman he loves doesn't want to marry him anymore."

"I still want-"

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Angela glared at me. Her gaze made me think...

_FLASHBACK! :)_

"_Hey, Bones?"_

"_Yes, Booth?"_

"_Would you mind coming over tonight?"_

"_Of course. Why?"_

"_It's a surprise!" Booth gave a childish grin that I couldn't ever resist._

"_You know I hate surprises, Booth!"_

"_Yeah, I know. That's why this makes everything all the more fun." I rolled my eyes at him, but in the end agreed to go over to his house. We still hadn't moved in together, even after a year of being together. Booth said that he didn't want to rush anything or make mistakes with me. I sensed and saw that he did really love me so I conceded to go along with everything he wanted. Hell, I loved Booth this much, I might even marry him. _

_It was tantalizing, the idea of being married to Booth. I had worked so hard not to want to marry him, to keep my belief system...but the idea of having Booth as mine forever and no one being able to take him away ever again seemed so...so..._amazing.

_I went over to his house that evening in my best cocktail dress. It was black and sleeveless. I knew for a fact that it was Booth's favorite. When Booth opened to door to his apartment, he was dressed in a Tux and was holding a plastic bone. Tied around the bone with red ribbon was a gigantic diamond ring. I gasped._

"_Bones? Temperance? Bren? Tempe? Brennan? Roxy? Wanda? Joy? Dr. Brennan?"_

"_Booth?" He put the hand not holding the bone to my lips._

"_You have so many names. You have so many personas. You are so gifted. I love every side of you. I love the way you are so invested in your work and the way that you are so mother hen-like when it comes to little things. You are amazing with my son and I _think_ that you love me. Now, I know your views on marriage, but I have a feeling in my gut that that's changed. I want us to be together forever and I know we could do that without the ring and the publicized vows, but I want the ring and the publicized vows. I want to show men everywhere that you are mine. I want to be the alpha male. This ring and my declaration is me being the alpha male. I love you, Temperance 'Bones' Brennan and I want you to be mine forever."_

"_Booth?" _

"_Yes, Bones?" He looked at me a little apprehensively._

"_Why did you tie my ring to a bone? Won't it make it harder for me to put on my finger with that bone attached?"_

"_What?"_

"_I said-"_

"_No, no, I know what you mean. I just thought putting it on a bone would be different and it seemed like a good idea in my head, but now I feel really dumb."_

"_It's not dumb, it's _Boothy!_"_

"_I guess so." Booth looked a little sad when he said it._

"_Do you have any scissors?"_

"_Scissors? Why?"_

"_So I can cut my ring off the bone."_

"_So it's a-"_

"_It's not just a 'yes', Booth. It's a 'HELL YES!'" I shouted and jumped into his arms. I kissed him full on the mouth and then went into the kitchen to grab some scissors. When I put the ring on my finger, it felt right. It felt like it belonged there..._

_END FLASHBACK!:)_

"Bren?"

"Yes, Angela?"

"Do you think Booth will still marry me?"

"I most certainly will."

"Booth!" Angela and I shouted in unison.

"You do know this is bad luck?" Angela stated.

"I don't give a damn. I want to see my Bones." Booth walked over to me and gave me a once over. "You look so beautiful right now. But you also look very hot. Care to join me in the cool air conditioning of the church. I hear it's exceptionally cool right in front of the altar." He gave me a smile that I just couldn't resist.

"I think I'll take you up on that. I'm sorry I'm so late though. I lost my way for a few minutes."

"More like an hour," Booth muttered.

"What"

"Never mind." He grabbed my hand and dragged me through the doors Angela was holding open for us. Along the way, Booth shanghaied Max from the bridesmaids and he looped my arm through Max's. He gave me a quick kiss.

"I'll be right up there, waiting for you. Promise me you'll come this time?"

"I promise." I nodded. We went through the ceremony and when the preacher said "Kiss the bride." A collective cheer rose up and the gang from the Jeffresonian: Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and the various interns screamed:

"FINALLY!"

**Yes, it's over and it finally happened. I just whipped this up while watching Harry Potter so... Hope you all loved it. Please review!**


End file.
